El hubiera solo existe en las bolas de cristal
by Zelshamada
Summary: En la clase de adivinación, Harry tiene la oportunidad de ver su "Pasado posible" mediante una bola de cristal. Él verá el mundo, como sí Voldemort no hubiese matado a sus padres. [CAPÍTULO 7!]
1. Parte I

Harry Potter

" El hubiera solo existe en las bolas de cristal"

Parte I 

**[~~~~~~~]**

¿Durante cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? Ya no lo sabía, solo estaba consiente de que su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, lo empezaba a poner en un aprieto: Ya casi y no lo soportaba.

 Harry sabía que Ron era de naturaleza simpática, impulsiva, extrovertida, y de esos _graciosos espontáneos_, a veces, el más mínimo comentario, hacía que te murieras de asfixia a causa de la risa; Y justamente eso pasaba ahora. Sus comentarios irónicos y burlescos hacia la bola de cristal que tenían en frente, iban a hacer que se le partiesen las costillas a causa de aguantar una carcajada.

-..Luego te hubieses podido caer al _Río de bruma,_ podrías sobrevivir gracias a que chocarías con un gigante muy apuesto... ¡Espera! A no, ese soy yo reflejado.

Harry sonrió haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por no reírse en la cara de la profesora de Adivinación, que, muy raramente, el día de hoy no había pronosticado su muerte de alguna manera.

-Ya...- Comentó Harry apoyado de la mesa- No puedo... ¡Cállate Ron! ¿No ves que hoy el día está tranquilo?

-Sí, Harry...- Comentó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa- Hoy solo te he dicho 15 veces tu muerte.... Faltan 67 para llegar a las 82 veces normalmente hechas.

 Harry suspiró mientras que sentía que los de las mesas de su alrededor empezaban a reír de los comentarios de su amigo.

-Silencio...- Dijo  reprimiendo una risa, nuevamente, pero esta vez fue demasiado tarde: La profesora Trelawney ya había llegado junto a él.

-Puedo ver, Joven Weasley, que tiene grandes dotes para hacer reír a mi clase- Comentó la Profesora viéndose ofendida- Lo supe desde el primer momento que te vi...

-Siempre te he dicho que debes cuidar esa cara de payaso que tienes- Le dijo Harry haciendo reír al pelirrojo.

-¿Y qué hay de usted, Señor Potter?- Le miró con severidad, para luego pasar a observar la esfera de cristal sobre la mesa de los chicos- ¿Ya vio algo?

-No...- Dijo tratando de no sonar grosero-. Disculpe, pero, no he visto nada.

-¡Claro!- Dijo como sí fuera obvio- Sí no te concentras, no lograrás nada. 

 Luego de eso, sin dejar siquiera protestar a Harry, lo tomó de el brazo, y lo haló hasta su escritorio con una bola de cristal encima de él. 

El chico Potter lo sabía bien: La adivinación no era su fuerte, pero, prefería dejarse llevar por su imaginación, y contarle a la profesora que moriría con tácticas antes usadas por la Santa Inquisición, a ver materias como Astrología, (Que además de ser algo difícil saber leer bien las estrellas con un profesor bueno en la materia, tendría que ver las clases de practicas bastante comenzada la noche), y eso no le llamaba mucho la atención.

 Suspiró mientras que observaba la esfera que descansaba sobre la mesa. Era idéntica a las que utilizaban en la televisión los llamados Gitanos, son la diferencia, de que esta parecía poseer luz propia, y  mucho niebla dentro de sí. 

-Bueno..- Siguió la profesora con impaciencia- ¿Qué esperas para pedir ver algo?

 El chico dudó. Tenía todas las miradas de el salón en él. Esta clase también era con la bola de cristal, trataba de hacer preguntas sobre el pasado algo cambiado. Por ejemplo preguntar: _"¿Qué hubiera pasado sí en vez de tener el cabello rebelde, lo tuviera lacio?"_  O,... _"¿Cómo hubiera sido comer el pescado de la cena de ayer, a comer el pollo?"_  Claro, las preguntas, serían (O debían) ser un poco más profundas. Algo así como... _"¿Qué hubiese pasado sí Ron no le hubiese dicho a Hermione que le gustaba?"_  ¡Claro! ¿Lógico, no? No serían novios en este momento, pero, cambiar ese _detalle_ afectaría en su vida. No sería el mismo presente.

 -¿Cómo qué..?- Preguntó sintiéndose algo azorado.

-¡No sé, mi niño!- Contestó la profesora que tenía cierto parecido a un insecto- ¡Lo que quieras! Tus amigos, tus estudios, tus padres, tus enfermedades, tu suerte, tus enemigos...

 Harry abrió lo ojos en grande. Nunca lo había tomado verdaderamente en serio... Nunca lo había considerado: Sus padres. 

Se dio cuenta de que Ron, había entendido lo que estaba pensando, ya que su mirada se había puesto algo triste, y preocupada. Le sonrió tratando de decir que todo estaba bien.

 -Entonces...- Balbuceó Harry- ¿Puedo preguntar lo que yo quiera?

-¡Que sí! Hasta preguntas complicadas- Parecía que la profesora perdía la paciencia.

 Sabía justamente que iba a preguntar. Cerró los ojos tratando de buscar concentración, imitando a la profesora Trelawney cuando, al principio de la clase, mostraba como debía hacerse. Él no estaba muy seguro de que aquello funcionase, sabía que la profesora Trelawney no era un As en adivinación, pero, a finales de el año pasado, había hecho una  predicción, que luego de unas horas se hicieron realidad. Tenía que confiar en ella, sí quería lograr ver lo que pudo haber sido su vida.

  -Deseo saber qué hubiera pasado, sí Voldemort no hubiese matado a mis padres...

 Además de unos cuantos gritos ahogados por la mención de el nombre de _Quien-tú-sabes_, no pudo percibir nada más. Su mirada se posó en Ron de forma interrogativa.

 -Tal vez deberías pensar que estás en un lugar nublado...

Algunos rieron.

-¡Por favor, Weasley! – Regañó la profesora- Y tú, Potter. ¡Concéntrate! Trata de no escuchar. Intérnate en ese mundo del pasado probable. Imagina todo. Trata de sentirlo....

-Respira el aire viejo...

-¡Weasley!

-Ya me callé.

 Harry esbozó una sonrisa. Bien, debía intentarlo. Él quería saber ese pasado probable, ¡Nada le costaba hacer lo que le mandaban!

 Se concentró. Cerró sus ojos tratando de sentir el viento (Casi nulo en aquella aula) Pensó en sus padres: Lily y James Potter. En las fotografías que estaban en su baúl con sus rostros sonrientes, y él de bebé. En la foto de su boda, con su padre felizmente abrazado a un sonriente Sirius, y junto a él, un no tan melancólico Remus, con cara de felicidad;... Y justo debajo de la foto, estaba la persona que lo había destruido todo: Un regordete Peter, con migajas de el pastel alrededor de su boca.

 Algo de ira llegó a él: Peter/Colagusano... ¿Y qué tal sí él hubiese sido fiel? ¿Qué tal sí Voldemort no hubiese podido comprar su lealtad de Merodeador? ¿Qué tal una vida con sus _tíos_ felices? Navidades en familia. Noche de desvela hablando temas con _Tío Lunático_; Tácticas para conquistar a las chicas de su _Padrino Canuto_; Y un "¿A ver quién come más rápido...?" contra su otro (¬¬ Pero no tan querido) _tío_ Colagusano.  Despertar en la mañana con las caricias de su madre por el cabello;.... Llamar a alguien _Papá...._

 Deseó eso. ¡Lo deseó más que nunca! No sabía porque su corazón se puso tan melancólico, ni esas terribles ganas de llorar, acompañados por una sensación de vacío. ¡Deseó eso! Lo sintió. Se dejó llevar, y ahí estaba: Sin escuchar ruidos, y muy concentrado en ese mundo.

  -¿Cómo hubiera sido sí Voldemort hubiese sido derrotado; Mis padres jamás vendidos; Sirius no-buscado; y Remus no la hubiese pasado tan solo? ¿Cómo hubiera sido mi vida?

De repente, sintió un frío viento soplar, mas no abrió los ojos. Se quedó pensando en su deseo de ver aquella vida. Sentía que caía. Que la niebla lo rodeaba. Que el mundo daba vueltas, y el suelo desaparecía.

**[~~~~~~~]**

 Luego de un momento, abrió los ojos con algo de pesadez. Se sentía extrañamente cansado, pero reposando en una suave y tibia cama: Como siempre. Con el techo blanco, las paredes pintadas de azul, los afiches de su deporte favorito del mundo mágico, las fotos de sus mejores amigos en su repisa, su escritorio con una perfecta librería donde estaban sus libros....

Esperen.

 Harry se incorporó muy rápidamente en la cama tomando sus lentes de la mesa de noche, y respirando agitadamente: ÉL no tenía nada de eso.

 Se levantó de su cama con rapidez, y sus ojos fueron llamados por las fotos: Momentos que el no recordaba haber vivido; Gente que sabía que conocía, pero estaban diferentes.

 -Oh, por Dios...- Suspiró llevándose las manos a la frente- ... Estoy en el mundo del _hubiera...._

**[~~~~~~~]**

Notas:

Nihaos gente kawaii que leyó esta historia ^c^ Bien! Bien! .__. Gracias... Muchas gracias!! u_u Por leer, y por tener tal consideración de no cerrar esta página ahora ToT ... O antes!! @@ Bueno... ^^ Gracias!!

 Les explico, la idea salió ya que.. ¡Adoro a los merodeadores! [¬¬U A Peter no... Pero ¿Qué se hará?], y me pregunté que tal sería la vida de Harry sí no hubiesen muerto sus padres, con un Voldemort ya derrotado, y demás! ^^U Y pues,... Con tantos problemas que he tenido que, cuando uno  se lamente, siempre dice "_Sí yo hubiera..._ Tal y tal cosa"  Y me dije, bueno! ¿Qué hubiera pasado sí..... Harry fuese alguien común? ToT Y se me ocurrió esto!!

 Ya sé que no está muy bueno.. n_nU  Pero, al menos! .-.U Ojalá y les guste, no pienso hacerlo muy largo.. ;__; Ya que después me deprimo yo... ^^ Pero, es un fic!! Y ojalá y quede bien.

 Para los fanáticos de **Sirius, Remus **y** James** (xD Los que están en negro son míos)  o.ó Ya verán.. ^^

 Mi e-mail à zelshamada@hotmail.com 

¡Gracias por leer! ¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada.


	2. Parte II

Harry Potter

" El hubiera solo existe en las bolas de cristal"

Parte II 

**[~~~~~~~]**

Contuvo el aliento durante unos minutos, aún con las manos en su frente:

-Esto... Es de locura...- Trató de pensar con claridad.

Se frotó la sien, sintiendo emoción en su corazón, pero, había algo distinto en él, algo que le faltaba.

-¡Por supuesto!- Dijo mientras se palpaba, y corría al espejo que vio más cercano- ... Desapareció...

 Algo que lo había reconocible a quien lo viera; La marca que siempre llevaría, dando a entender que fue él el que le dio al mundo 13 años de paz. Con su forma extraña, y su método de decir algo malo pasaba: Su cicatriz en forma de rayo, había desaparecido de su frente.

-... No me enfrenté a Voldemort. ¡Por eso no tengo la cicatriz!- Exclamó alegre. Suspiró, mientras que analizaba su rostro en el espejo: Era el mismo, con sus ojos verde brillantes, y el cabello azabache rebelde.

Se volteó nuevamente hacía las fotografías con movimiento, únicas en el mundo de la magia. Se veía que en aquel mundo había sido feliz, ya que en todas las fotos salía con una sonrisa.

 Reconoció vagamente a las personas en ellas, pero, hubo una foto en especial que hechizó su mirada: Un día en el parque. 

Del lado derecho de la fotografía, aparecía Remus Lupin con una radiante sonrisa, con un delantal amarillo y un gorro de cocinero, con la cara algo negra por las cenizas; A su lado, izquierdo estaba Sirius Black con la cara aún más manchada que la de su amigo, pero con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro; Seguía la cara de un algo enfadado Peter, totalmente negra, pero, aún así sonreía abrazando a Canuto. De lado izquierdo de la foto, aparecía James Potter, con cara de sorpresa, pero también negra mirando a sus amigos en forma de juego divertido; Junto a él, estaba Lily Evans sonriendo con resignación, y los hombros encogidos ¡Seguro estaba acostumbrada a que pasasen ese tipo de cosas! Y justo en el centro de la foto, había un trío de chicos que parecían estar riéndose a carcajadas: La cara algo roja de Hermione Granger  por tanto reír; Ron Weasley tirado en el suelo con un semblante verdaderamente expresivo (De comedia, por supuesto); y en el centro de ellos, se encontraba él: Harry Potter agachado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y riendo. ¡Es que..! Hasta atrás de la foto se podían ver a los gemelos Weasley algo escondidos y riendo, con una Ginny algo avergonzada: Se veían muy felices. Pero, había alguien _no conocido_ en ella... ¿Quién era ese bebé que estaba junto a los gemelos?

  Suspiró con mucha nostalgia, mientras que empezaba a sentir unas extrañas ganas de echarse a llorar. Pero, no podía: Él era fuerte, y no le gustaba llorar por esas cosas. 

 Pronto subió la vista a su algo desorganizada habitación. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul celeste, y tenía afiches de equipos de Quidditch cuyos personajes iban y venían montados en escobas. 

-Fascinante...- Dijo mientras que daba la vuelta hacia la puesta, algo que guindaba le llamó muchísimo su atención:

_¡Segunda Generación!_

Merodeadores II 

Sonrió, tratando de imaginarlo todo. _¿Segunda generación de Merodeadores?_... ¿Eso quería decir que él...?

Otra foto en su repisa le dio la respuesta. Ahí se encontraban los Merodeadores de Hogwarts: Los _nuevos,_ y los _antiguos._ Todos los _antiguos,  _vestían normalmente con sus túnicas, mientras que los chicos que se encontraban debajo de ellos, portaban la túnica de estudio del colegio de Magia y Hechizería: George, Ronnal, Fred, (Tres pelirrojos Weasley), y él, Harry, sonreían con solemnidad, mientras que los otros con orgullo. 

Harry dejó escapar una suave risa con mucha emoción. De repente, la puerta de la recámara fue abierta con rapidez, dándole tiempo a Harry a penas de voltear.

-¡Cariño!- Dijo la persona que entraba sorprendida- ¡Madrugaste! Son las 10 de la mañana y no tuve que venir a buscarte...- Sonrió.

 Harry volvió a mantener el aliento, mientras que sentía que sus ojos se abrían de par en par observando a la hermosa mujer que entraba en _su_ habitación. Cabello pelirrojo, vivos ojos verdes, sonrisa dulce, mirada cariñosa, y un aire de pensadora. _Tenía_ que ser ella. Era igual a la chica de la foto.

-¿Ma.. Mamá?- Balbuceó Harry sin moverse de su puesto.

Lily lo miró algo extraña:

-¿Secede algo, Harry?

Lágrimas. Sentía lágrimas haciéndose en sus ojos, y el corazón yendo a una velocidad alarmante. Observó como ella se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba de forma maternal.

-¿Estás bien, Hijo?

_Hijo_... Su madre le había llamado _Hijo._ Lo había oído, esta vez sí podría quedársele en la memoria. Sonrió mientras que le abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Estás aquí ¡Estás conmigo!

Su madre rió un poco:

-Yo siempre estoy contigo- Fue su respuesta.

 Harry deseaba quedarse así, abrazando a su madre, sintiendo el calor no había podido recordar nunca, sus suaves caricias en su cuello: Simplemente maravilloso.

 Lily le dio un beso a Harry, mientras que se separaba de él, y abría las cortinas de la gran habitación.

-Sirius y demás te esperan allá abajo con el desayuno...- Mencionó ella mientras que tendía la cama de Harry- ... Aún no me quieren decir que traman. Pero, ¡Los descubriré! Descubrí la mayor parte de sus planes cuando eran jóvenes, y los de ustedes son muy parecidos.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿Cuándo "_eran jóvenes"_???!!!- Harry se asustó, ya que alguien había gritado desde el piso de abajo, al parecer, había escuchado la conversación.

-¡Sirius!- Suspiró Lily volteándose a ver a Harry- ... ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó tratando de leer en los ojos de el chico el porque de su forma extraña de actuar el día de hoy.

-Nada... Mamá- ¡Que extraño se sentía!

Lily negó con la cabeza sabiendo que su hijo no diría mucho:

-Vístete, y baja a comer, ¿De acuerdo?- Y sin esperar una respuesta, cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a un Harry contento, emocionado, sorprendido y algo mareado.

**[~~~~~~~]**

"No te preocupes, Harry" Pensaba él "¡Estás en tu casa! ... O, en la que pudiste tener..." Suspiró. Su casa era hermosa. Se notaba el calor familiar en ella. Como deseaba quedarse allí para siempre... Sacudió su cabeza tratando de quitarse ese pensamientos. Ya estaba ahí ¡Mejor disfrútalo!

 Luego de unos minutos llegó torpemente a la cocina. Se sorprendió un poco con el paisaje: Remus estaba lavando los platos sucios del desayuno, y Sirius tenía 3 platos llenos de comida en frente de él, y parecía capaz de comérselos fácilmente.

 -¡Wola, Wuady!- Exclamó Canuto con una gran cantidad de alimentos en su boca.

-¡Buenos días, Canuto!- Respondió el joven de lentes.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- Preguntó Remus mientras que cerraba el grifo del agua.

 Harry les dio su más feliz sonrisa en respuesta. ¡Sí que habían diferencias! Empezando por sus ojos mucho más vivos y juguetones, sus caras lucían más jóvenes. Es que, hasta sus cuerpos parecían más ágiles.

 Se sentó en la mesa al ver que su _Tío Lunático_ le servía un plato con su desayuno.

 Harry sonrió.

-¿Remus?- Preguntó Sirius tragando mientras que veía el plato de su ahijado con extrañeza- ¿Por qué Harry le pusiste 2 huevos y tocineta en forma de carita feliz, y a mi no?

 Mientras que el Merodeador de la  Segunda generación trataba de aguantar la risa, el ceniciento (xD Basándonos en el color de su hermoso cabello, claro! *¬*) suspiró.

 -Tú solo come.

 De pronto, una puerta que estaba en la cocina se abrió. De ella salió una persona con aire de dormida, haciendo resaltar un aspecto de no ser muy inteligente. No era exactamente gordo, aún así no se le podía considerar delgado (A menos que se le comparara con su primo Dudley Dursley, y quedaba como un ser esbelto) Tenía el cabello castaño claro, con señales de que dentro de unos años sería calvo.

 -Buenos días...- Bostezó la persona tallándose su ojo derecho.

 Harry lo reconoció en seguida. Ahí estaba: Peter Pettigrew, el _traidor_ en su mundo, durmiendo en su propia casa, como alguien considerado de la familia.

 -Buenos días, Colagusano- Dijo Sirius, mientras que Remus solo se limitó a sonreír.

 Con sus 10 dedos en las manos, saludó a Harry por una gran sonrisa, que él pudo reconocer sincera.

 -¿Qué hay, Corni?

 Harry pasó por alto el apodo por el cual lo habían llamado, y se concentró en mirar con furia a su _Tío Colagusano. _Los 3 merodeadores lo notaron, y se miraron dudosos entre ellos.

 -Harry...- Dijo el que creía muerto sí las miradas mataran-.., Sé... Sé que no te agra-agradaron del todo mis galletas. Ve-veras, yo nunca he sido un buen cocinero.- Sirius intervino con una mueca de recordar algo y diciendo: "Cierto"- Y... Y... Y no sabía que tu probarías esa galleta, que luego te cayó tan mal. ... Es decir.

 El chico Potter se recordó a sí mismo en ese momento en que mundo estaba. Debía dejar toda esa furia en su propio mundo, donde la lealtad había faltado. Aquí, Colagusano seguía siendo un fiel merodeador: Bromista, flojo, comelón, y de comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes a veces. 

 Se relajó un poco mientras que se llevó a la boca un pan tostado.

 -Sí- Le respondió con la boca llena- Lo siento...

 Lupin y Black se miraron extrañados, mientras que el otro suspiró.

 -Je...- Dijo- Yo te pedí una disculpa, Corni...

 Harry volvió a levantar la vista. _¿Corni?_ Sonrió al darse cuenta, de que su cerebro le había dado la respuesta: Él era un Merodeador en éste mundo, hijo de _Cornamenta_, seguramente "Corni" era un diminutivo al apodo. Ya se imaginaba un comentario de Sirius: "Es que... ¡Cornamente Jr. Era muy largo!"

 Sonrió nuevamente. Sirius se estiró en la mesa para luego tomar el segundo plato. Peter, tomó asiento. 

 Una duda acechaba a Harry, y posiblemente los de aquel mundo lo vieran de una forma extraña, pero aún así, preguntó:

-Y...¿En dónde está mi padre?

 Lunático se fue a la puerta de entrada para ver sí no había Moros en la costa. Sonrió viendo a Canuto.

 -Fue a comprar lo que _ya-tú-sabes_

 El semblante del chico fue de duda.

-¡Vamos, Harry!- Le respondió Sirius quitándole todo el misterio al asunto- El pergamino mágico. ¡Aah! Y de paso va por los demás Merodeadores.

 Al chico Potter le pasaron las 1001 preguntas por la cabeza, pero algo halando su pantalón lo que lo hizo ver hacia debajo de la mesa con curiosidad.

 Ahí estaba aquel bebé que recordaba haber visto en la foto de _su_ recámara, solo que un poco más crecido, y con más rasgos que comprobaban que era una niña. Su cabello era negro azabache al igual que el de él, solo que no era rebelde ¡Es más! Le recordaba al de su propia madre. Pero esta niña  tenía unos enormes y vivos ojos azules que no dejaban de verlo con dulzura.

 A pesar de que Harry se sobresaltó un poco, no dudó en preguntar:

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!

-¡Ady! ¡Ady!- No dajaba de decir la pequeña estirando sus bracitos queriendo ser cargada.

 Todos se agacharon para ver debajo de la mesa, luego sintió la mano de Lunático sobre él.

 -Harry ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó.

 .... ¿Qué debía responder a esa pregunta?....

 -¡Sí, hombre!- Exclamó Sirius divertido- Mira que no reconocer a su propia hermana ¡Es solo un juego, Remus!

 Harry abrió los ojos lo más que pudo mientras que sentía que se atragantaba con el pan tostado.

_¡¡¡¿¿¿Hermana????!!!!_

**[~~~~~~~]**

-¿Profesora?- Insistía Lavander- ¿Se podrá bien? ¿Verdad que sí?

 La susodicha no respondió. Simplemente estaba estática.

 -¡Me lo llevó!- Dijo Ron mientras cargaba a un desmayado Harry con gran esfuerzo- ¡Iré a la enfermería! ¡USTED NO SE DESMAYÓ EN NINGÚN MOMENTO, PROFESORA!- Vociferó en tono de reproche mientras que se había camino a la puerta.

 Cosas como: "Ojalá que Harry esté bien"; "Esperemos que no le haya pasado nada grave" o "¡Te visitaremos en la tarde!" Escuchaba el pelirrojo mientras que bajaba las escaleras con su mejor amigo a cuestas.

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin de la parte II.**

_Notas:_

¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!! ^^ Y también por los comentarios positivos!! Prometo seguir esta historia.

 Sé que este capítulo pudo defraudar a mucho bajando su calidad en todos los sentidos.. u.u Aún así, prometo esforzarme más en el próximo.

 Lo de la "Segunda generación de Merodeadores" Me vino a la mente ya que Harry vive en ese mundo con los originales, xD Y ellos no iban a permitir que  Hogwarts se quedara sin sus travesuras...... Y, bueno, Harry y Ron _tenían_  que ser Merodeadores a mi parecer, y los gemelos... ¿Es lógico, no? n_n ¡Merodeadores rlz! (xD Ambas generaciones) 

 Lo de la hermana.. o.ó Ocurrencias mías! ^^U No creo que Lily y James solo tuvieran un hijo.

 Ahora.. ToT R/Rs!!

**Araya Figg:** ^^ Amiga!! Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos!! ;__; ¡Que linda! u_u Síe! Yo tampoco me quiero imaginar como quedará el pobre (¬¬U ... Y yo soy la que escribo o.ó) n_n Que bueno que te gustó!! Espero no decepcionarte!!

**Lolo:** xDD Gracias por leerlo!!! *¬* Síe!! Yo también adoro a esos dos personajes!!! =P Las tácticas, creo que son secretos de Sirius o.ó xDD Jajaja! ^^ Gracias por leerlo. Ojalá y te haya gustado.

**Rosemary Black:** ^^ Gracias por leer esto!! XD Aquí está la continuación, que ojalá y no te haya hecho dejar de leer! ;__; ^^ Espero que te guste.

**Joyce Granger:** ;__; Gracias por felicitarme! XD No es por no ser modesta, pero a mi también me agradó la idea! ^^ .__ . Ahora desarrollarla ya es otro cuento xD ToT Es que me va a dar cosita con Harry,,, ^^ ¡Ojalá y te haya gustado! Yo soy de la hermosa Venezuela, y tú?

**Norm:** ^^ Muchas gracias por leerlo!! Aquí está la continuación, que espero y aunque sea te haya agradado. n_n Ojalá y sigas leyendo.

**silvy-akisuki:** Bueno! ^^ AL menos ya Harry se llevó su primera impresión!! n_n .. ¬¬ Síe!! Ese Colagusano!! _ Me cae muy mal!! ^^U Pero tengo que tratarlo bien! ;__; ^^ Gracias por tus comentarios. Me animan mucho.

**la wesley:** *¬* Síe!! Ok!! XDD Comparto a Remus.. Pero más para mi!! (=P) Síe!! Definitivamente adoro éste personaje!! *¬* xDD **Me encanta el Re/Si**, pero no sé sí ponerlo exactamente.. =P Tal vez pequeños indicios!! ^^ Gracias por leer!! Ojalá y te haya gustado.

**soycomosoy:** ^^ Bueno!! He aquí la continuación! ;__; Ojalá y te gusteee!!! n_n Gracias por leer y tu comentario!!

**Myrtle:** ^^U Gracias por tus comentarios!! ^^ Me animan muchísimo a seguir!! xDD Jejeje. ^^ Síe! Yo me divierto escribiendo también (Aunque salgan cosas como estas) ¡Pero bueno! ^^UU Traté de hacerlo un poco más largo! @@U ^^ Jejeje! Gracias por leer, en serio! Ojalá y se siga gustando.

**Dadaiiro:** Amiga mía!!! ;__; Gracias por los ánimos!! Tu tan kawaii!! Claro que no lo abandonaré!! Comentarios como los tuyos me inspiran a seguir!! ^^ Y seguiré!!! ToT Gracias...

** Chistris Malfoy:** xDD Apuesto que somos paisanas!! (=P Viva Venezuela mi patria querida!! (8)) ^^ Que bueno que te gustó!! xDD Ojalá y te siga gustando!! ^` Gracias por leer!!

**CieloCriss:** ¿Qué puedo decirte, amiga? ;__; GRACIAS POR LEER Y DARME TANTOS ÁNIMOS!! .. Gracias!! ^^ Ojalá y te siga gustando. A decir verdad, este capítulo no salió como  esperaba, y tengo miedo a decepcionarlos, porque a mi misma me gustó la idea, y demás! ^^ Por eso, quiero que salga bien, pero no puedo tardarme tanto ;__;... n_n Ojalá y te siga gustando, porque trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda!! =PP Yeah!! Merodeadores rlz!!! Muchas gracias! ^^

 ^^ También, muchas gracias a todas esas personas que me dieron ánimos, o simplemente leyeron y no pudieron dejar un  R/R ^^ **¡Gracias!**

Mi e-amil, siempre abierto  ---- zelshamada@hotmail.com 

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada.


	3. Parte III

Harry Potter

"El hubiera sólo existe en la bolas de cristal"

Parte III 

**[~~~~~~~]**

Harry tembló sintiéndose verdaderamente extraño. Tragó pesadamente el pedazo de pan.

-¿Her-hermana...?- Pudo a penas y preguntar viendo los hermosos ojos azules de la pequeña- ¿_Ella_? ... ¡Perdón! Tú.... Eres...

 Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano se miraron entre ellos: ¿¿Y ahora qué le pasaba?? Sirius suspiró todavía con la idea de que la actuación de Harry era muy buena. Remus y Petter, simplemente agacharon su mirada debajo de la mesa.

 Suspiraron. No, _ésa_ bebé _sí_ era la hermana de Harry. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasaba...?

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- Preguntó Lunático de nuevo, desconfiado.

El ojiverde alzó la mirada sintiendo que sudaba. Sabía que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él. Sabía que su _Tío Canuto_ empezaba a preocuparse, y su _Tío Lunático_ a  buscar mentalmente algún remedio para recuperar la memoria.

 Tenía que actuar rápido, mientras que su _hermana_ le escalaba por una pierna para levantarse. 

  Una idea le vino a la mente, mientras que sonreía estúpidamente, tratando, lo más que podía, de mostrar una mirada traviesa.

-Jeje...- Rió algo nervioso, pero tratando de que sonase verdadero- Todos ustedes... _¡Tíos!_ ... ¡¡Cayeron en mi trampa!!

 Colagusano empezó a reír tragándose la actuación. Sirius simplemente sonrió, dirigiéndole una mirada a Remus que decía _Te lo dije_. El licántropo, simplemente suspiró.

 -¡Pero casi nunca caemos!- Dejó escapar su antiguo profesor.

-Excepto Colagunaso- Ahora Canuto reía- ¡Siempre cae Colagunaso!

 El aludido, simplemente sonrió de medio lado, y consumió una gran porción de alimento de su plato.

 Sin embargo, la atención de Harry estaba puesta en ella: _En su hermana._ ¡Que rayos! Sentía que se derretía. Lo miraba con infinita ternura. Él simplemente, optó por cargarla, y sentarla en sus piernas. 

 -¡Ady! ¡Ady!- Seguía repitiendo ella con alegría. Su _hermano_, luego de pensarlo, supo lo que decía: _'Harry ¡Harry!'_  Era lo que esa adorable bebé transmitía.

 Una pregunta se le pasó de repente por la cabeza del mayor Potter: ¿Cuál era su nombre? Estaba seguro de que no podía preguntarlo. Sí a penas los había engañado, con lo que él consideraba una pésima actuación, sí llegaba a preguntar, lo tildarían de Loco.

 Una sonrisa apareció en su semblante. A pesar de estar aún algo perturbado, aquella niña era un amor.

 Sintiendo que se bajaba al suelo ella solita, y empezaba a caminar halándolo, no le quedó más remedio, que seguirla, muy confundido.

 -¿A dónde me llevas?- Pudo preguntar sintiéndose extrañamente muy feliz.

-¡Adyyyy! ¡A din!

 Harry había reconocido su nombre en la oración, pero, no pudo distinguir más.

-¡Ey! ¡Corni!- Lo llamó su _Tío Canuto_- Está atento a cuando lleguen los demás, ¿Eh?

-Claro, Canuto...- Respondió casi en un susurro.

 Poco a poco, la niña lo llevó a la puerta trasera de la casa, que conectaba a la cocina. Él abrió la puerta con una lentitud casi desesperante. Tal vez, porque aún estaba sorprendido.

 -¡Síiiiii!- Gritó la niña feliz mientras que soltaba su mano, y corría por el jardín. Él tenía el presentimiento, de que la noche anterior había llovido, gracias al fuerte olor a lluvia, y la grama poco mojada.- ¡Adin! ¡Adin!- Seguía ella con mucha energía.

 El chico admiraba el patio, mientras que sentía que su hermanita corría, caía, se levantaba. Corría, caía, arriba. Una y otra vez. Recorrer 100 metros, para ella representaban 50 caídas. (XDD)

Una risa salió de la garganta del chico, atrayendo la atención de la niña pequeña. Ella se echó a correr, y un poco antes de llegar a su hermana, cayó. Pero Harry la atrapó... Aunque, eso significó que él cayera también.

 -¡Ady! ¡Ady!- Le dijo ella con emoción. 

-Yo también te quiero, ehrm... Tú- Le respondió él.

 En seguida, escuchó como la puerta de su casa volvía a ser abierta, dejando pasar sus 3 _tíos._ Quienes miraron la escena sonriendo.

 -¡Bueno! Ella siempre cae... Pero, ¿Tú también, Corni?

  -¡Colagusano, no rías!- Le había respondido el muchacho, para orgullo de Sirius, quien un brillo de diablura en sus ojos, lo delataron delante de Remus.

 Aunque, su amigo licántropo lo miraba de forma interrogativa, pronto sus dudas se disiparon, al verlo tomar la manguera, abrir la llave, y con calma siniestra decir:

-¡Sí! ¡No rías, Colagusano! –Luego de eso, todo el cuerpo de la _rata_ quedó totalmente empapado, lo que provocó muchas risas.

 A pesar de que el gordo trato de esquivarlo, Sirius no lo dejaba en paz.

 -¡Oye, Harry!- Le reclamó viéndolo reír- ¡Tú tampoco rías!

 Luego de eso, _Corni_ empezó a tragar agua, para pasar a ser mojado totalmente. 

-¡Sirius!- Le dijo mientras que también mojaba a su hermana, que sólo reía a pesar del agua fría.

El apuesto animago (Sirius) simplemente empezó a reír fuertemente. Mojarlos a todos con la manguera, no era tarea de todos los días.

 -¡¡¿¿Qué pasa??!!!- Gritó la fuerte voz de Lily Potter (Apellido de casada), apagando las risas. (Porque Remus reía también)

Canuto tiró la manguera de sus manos, cual niño pequeño que acaba de hacer una travesura, y fue descubierto.

-¡¡Sirius Guy Black!!- Resonó en los oídos de todos-¿¿Qué les haces a mis hijos??

Canuto frunció el entrecejo. Harry estaba seguro de que _"Guy"_ no era su segundo nombre, pero, se veía que no le gustaba para nada.

-.. Ehrm.. Lily.

-¡Nada de eso, Sirius!- Siguió Lily mientras que cerraba los ojos con elegancia innata- Ya Harry se enfermó una vez, por estar jugando con agua con los _Merodeadores_. Y, además, el agua no está para desperdiciarla. ¡Tienes que ser consiente! Viven aquí, y nosotros (yo) pago el agua. Supongo que Mo... ¡¡Aahh!!

 Lily fue interrumpida, para gusto de algunos, por el mismo Black regañado, que ahora la apuntaba con la manguera. A la pelirroja, goteando, se le veía el semblante enojado; Sin decir más, salió corriendo, como sí fueran niños, tras Sirius, mientras gritaba: _"¡Te daré tu merecido, viejo Canuto!"_

 Harry se levantó del suelo húmedo, mientras que oía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor: Risas, gritos de enojos, y más risas. Pronto sus "jajaja" se unieron a su tonada.

 La linda de su hermana, parecía emocionada viendo como su mamá perseguía al padrino de su hermano. Pero... Ella parecía entender en significado de estar en una familia _merodeadora_, lo que quiere decir: hacer travesuras. 

 Con sí fuera cosa normal en ella, tomó la manguera, y mojó a su propio padrino, que reía con fuerza, _animando_ a Lily.

-¡¡Oyee!!- Dejó escapar Remus al verse todo mojado- ¡Pequeña!

 La niña empezó a reír, al igual que Canuto mientras que veía la escena. Éste, al parecer, redujo la velocidad, y, la antigua chica Evans, ni lenta ni perezosa, empuñó su varita... Y empapó a Sirius con agua.

 Él paró de correr, y se observó a sí mismo con resignación. ¿Cuándo le ganaría una a Lily? ¡Ni él lo sabía! Ahora sólo le quedaba reír. 

 Harry se sentía **muy** feliz. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía de aquella forma: Con una sonrisa verdadera, aunque, algo mareado. 

 Pronto, unas voces conocidas comenzaron a llamarlo, haciendo que su atención se concentrara en ella. Volteó su cabeza, y se consiguió con sus mejores amigos, en cualquiera de los mundos: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Atrás de ellos, los que Harry consideraba amigos también: Fred, George y Ginny. Todos sonriendo con mucha felicidad.

 Él les devolvió la sonrisa, con un débil: "Hola" sintiendo sus ropas pegadas al cuerpo, gracias al agua. 

 De repente, una voz le hizo estremecerse:

-¿Todos en el patio? ¡¿Hay fiesta y no me avisaron?!- Harry vio la figura del joven que hablaba, mientras que sus piernas casi lo hacen caer de nuevo- ¡Y yo diciendo que en todo lo divertido que hicieran, me llamarían! 

En ése momento, Harry Potter se dio cuenta del nerviosismo que traía al verlo a él.

_...A su padre._ A James Potter.

-………¿Pa-papá?- Suspiró con una respiración agitada, que el adulto (En apariencia) Potter notó.

-¿Pasa algo, Harry?- Le dijo sonriendo.

-... Papá...- Ahora sonrió, sintiendo que sus ojos se nublaban sin querer- ¡Papá!

**[~~~~~~~]**

-¡Me destruiré mi columna!- Dijo Ron sarcástico tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo, mientras que seguía bajando las escaleras con Harry a cuestas.

 De repente, sintió que el peso se aligeraba. Con desconfianza dio media vuelta, y se encontró con la cara preocupada de Seamus, Dean y Nerville: Compañeros de habitación.

-¡Te ayudaremos!- Dijo Dean, mientras que cargaban a Harry entre los 4 (Cada uno una extremidad).

El pelirrojo sonrió agradecido.

-¡Resiste, amigo!- Le dijo a Harry, mientras que seguía avanzando. 

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin de la Segunda parte.**

Notas:

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

 Bueno, como verán, éste capítulo está pésimo.. u.u ¡De volverlo a hacer! Pero, ya que quiero continuar ésta historia, no lo haré (@@ Para no atrasarme tanto, disculpen). También, perdón por la tardanza ^^UUUUUU Petra... ¬¬U Se fue de vacas.. XP Pero volvió! (Grax al cielo u.uU)

¡Bueno! Ya medio conoce a la hermanita (Cuyo nombre ya tengo decidido: ¡Gracias Alexander!), y vio a James. En realidad, quise reflejar un poco de su _vida feliz de merodeador_.

 ¿Bazofia? Síp. Yo también lo creo... u__u Perdón!

**¡¡Prometo esforzarme!!**

Por falta de tiempo, no contestaré R/Rs... Pero.. **_muchísimas gracias_** a todos los que me dejaron uno, leyenron la historia, o simplemente me apoyaron. @@ O los que no pudieron dejar R/R  ^^ Gracias!

 Ojalá y sigan leyendo, porque, prometo tratar de hacerlo bien.

Mi e-mail --- zelshamada@hotmail.com

Abierto al público.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No se pierdan!

                                                                                Zelshamada 


	4. Parte IV

Harry Potter

"El hubiera sólo existe en las bolas de cristal"

Parte IV 

**[~~~~~~~]**

-¡Papá!- Repite Harry de la emoción.

 El mencionado lo miraba con mucha extrañeza. Él conocía muy bien a su hijo: Era un chico algo reservado, pero de buen humor; Confiable, amable, muy travieso ¡Todo un _Merodeador Potter_ sin duda alguna! Y, ahora parecía actuar extraño. Simplemente _Corni_ no se emocionaba tanto, ni en público, y rara vez en privado.

 Entonces, ¿Qué le sucedía a Harry?

-¿Qué pasa, Hijo?- Preguntó James mientras que se abría paso entre los demás hasta llegar a Harry y mirarlo a los ojos.

 Volvió a pasar. Su corazón se encogió cuando escuchó el _'Hijo'_ venido de su padre. De sus ojos escapó una lágrima rápida, la cual él no tardó en limpiarse. 

¡Era su padre sin duda! No era muy alto, con el cabello azabache, rebelde, y levantado; de contextura fina, pero bien formado. En ése momento, entendió porque todos decían que se parecían tanto: ¡Parecía que se miraba en un espejo que revelaba el futuro! La única diferencia, eran sus ojos. Los de él eran azules,... Heredados por su hermana, y eso, que estaban enmarcados en un modelo de gafas, muy parecidas a las suyas.

 Sin previo aviso, lo abrazó. Harry después de mucho tiempo deseándolo: Estaba abrazando a su padre.

 A pesar de que los ojos de Cornamenta reflejaban sorpresa, respondió el abrazo fraternalmente. 

 Pronto, se separaron, y Harry observó que su padre lo miraba como examinándolo, para luego pasar sus ojos interrogativos a Lily; Ella se encogió de hombros.

 Harry empezaba a sentir que todas las miradas estaban sobre él. ¡Y así era! Hasta su hermana parecía observarlo, tratando de encontrar lo que no era normal en él. Sobretodo sentía, que su _tío Lunático y Padrino Canuto_ se empezaban a preocupar: Seguramente no habían olvidado lo de el desayuno ésa mañana.

  Para aligerar la situación, abrió la boca:

-¡Chicos!- Sonrió Harry nerviosamente- ¿Cómo están?

 Se acercó a ellos tratando por todos los medios posibles de ocultarles la mirada a Ron y Hermione. En su mundo, ambos podían saber que pasaba cuando se le quedaban viendo (Tontos ojos traicioneros), ¿En éste mundo sería así? Prefería no averiguarlo.

-Bien,- Contestó sonriendo una hermosa Ginny, que traba de que el rato pasara rápido- ¿Y tú, Harry?

-Muy bien, gracias...

 Silencio.

Todo cayó en un pesado y nervioso silencio. George rompió el hielo:

-Lily...- Empezó graciosamente. Harry estaba seguro de que su madre les había dicho a sus amigos, que la llamaran por su primer nombre- Sé que no puedo abusar, pero ¿Podrías traernos limonada?- Sonrió angelicalmente.

  La esposa de Potter suspiró viendo de reojo a Sirius: Sus excusas nunca cambiaban. Cada vez que los Merodeadores querían estar solos para tramar algo, le hacían preparar algo. La única vez que no sospechó, fue cuando Remus pidió chocolate en barra.... Y esa vez a Snape se le transformaron los pantalones en ranas.

 -¡Ja! Como quieran- Sonrió. Maldita sea... No podía evitarlo: Le gustaban las bromas de sus amigos- ¿Ginny? ¿Hermi? ¿Me acompañan?

 Ambas asintieron respirando hondo. ¡También conocían a los Merodeadores! Hermione con una sonrisa, recogió a la hermana de Harry, y entró a la casa, cerrando la  puerta tras ella.

  Lo que pasó, fue muy rápido para la mente de nuestro lindo Harry: De repente, todos se miraron cual fueran cómplices de _algo-malo-pero-divertido_ (Cosa que era verdad), y empezaron a reunirse alrededor del chico de ojos verdes.

 -¿Lo tienes, _Cornamenta?_- Preguntó Sirius.

-¡Claro que lo tengo, _Canuto_!

-Pues,- Habló _Colagusano_-Habrá que actuar rápido, ya Lily sospecha.

-¡Bah! ¡Ya eso lo sabemos desde anteayer!

-Sí, _Lunático,_ pero, sí hay que darnos prisa...

-Sobretodo sí queremos hacer ésa borma antes de que termine el verano, ¿No es así, Fred?

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con George... ¡Ja! Me dará tanta risa al ver su cara...

-Pero, recuerden que hay que actuar con cautela,...- Siguió Ron- ... ¡Jeje! ¡¡Pero **sí** que quiero ver su cara!!

-Y la de su padre...- James rió- ¡Oh! Es una lástima que sólo podemos hacerlo una vez.

-Por eso, hay que aprovechar ésta vez.

-O, lo repetimos, pero con distintas técnicas.

-¡Que inteligente, Sirius!

-Sí, hasta que nos atrapen, y maten a algún merodeador, sólo por eso...

-¡Cierto, que tonto Canuto! ¡Que inteligente, Remus! 

-Deja de alagar, ¿Quieres?

-Pero ya lo compré, e igual que el _Mapa del Merodeador_ está encantado.

-Sí,... Pero, según leí, aún le hacen falta un par de hechizos más.

-Ron tiene razón... 

-Pero, lo haremos. ¡Sí pudimos cuando nosotros estábamos en Hogwarts, ahora será pan comido!

 En medio de las discusión que tenían los _antiguos _y _nuevos Merodeadores,_ había uno que no opinaba, sino que por el contrario, empezaba a marearse. 

 Harry llevó sus ojos interrogantes a Ron, que luego de un momento, bajó la vista para toparse con los ojos de su mejor amigo. En un segundo todo ocurrió, y Harry lo supo.

 El penúltimo Weasley sonrió con arrogancia. El chico Potter pudo notar un aire a Malfoy en su sonrisa, era como sí supiera todo lo que pasaba... Como sí pudiera ver a través de él y se diera cuenta, de que no era el mismo Harry. Pero, sus ojos, parecían ser los mismos: Aunque con un aire de desconfianza, amistosos. 

 Ron llegó a él tomándolo del brazo, y lo obligó a caminar hasta el frente de la casa, paralelos al resto de sus amigos.

 Cuando estuvieron solos, su sonrisa se fue, para dar paso a un semblante preocupado. Harry empezó a sentir nerviosismo nuevamente.

 -Ok...- Empezó el pelirrojo con elocuencia- ¿Quién eres tú y en dónde está Harry?

 El ojiverde tenía ganas de reírse ante la pregunta, pero, sabía que sí abría la boca, saldría una risa nerviosa.

 -Ron... ¡Soy _yo_! .... ¡¡Harry!!

-¡Claro!- Siguió él- ¡Y yo soy un estúpido!

-Puuees... Sí tú te ves así.

 Ahora el pelirrojo sonrió. Era Harry, pero... ¿Qué había de diferente...?

 -¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó tornando su cara a _realmente_ preocupada.

-¡Nada, Ron!

-Oye, _Corni_- Siguió haciendo que el estómago de Harry saltara-, te conozco... Eres mi mejor amigo. Sé que algo no está bien. ¡Dímelo con confianza!

Harry suspiró:

-Nunca lo entenderías...

-¡Lo entenderé! ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré? ¡Vamos, Harry! ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-En realidad, no es nada...

-Dímelo...

-Nada...

-Dímelo...

-No es nada...

-¡Dilo!

-¡Ron!

-¡Dilo! 

-...**¡Que no!**

 Su amigo pareció cansado, pero, una sonrisa apareció de repente en su rostro.

-De acuerdo........ Harry- Sin dejar que éste reaccionara, le lanzó en sima, haciéndole cosquillas. Parecía que ya lo habían hecho antes (Bueno, en ambos mundos) porque empezaban a carcajearse.

 Cayeron al piso algo cansados, y respirando rápidamente. Un pequeño _"Dímelo"_ escapó de Ron nuevamente.

 Harry suspiró ya cansado: Él sabía que su mejor amigo, haría hasta lo imposible por saberlo... Y ayudarlo.

-Bien...-Empezó- Ya sabes que confío plenamente en ti...

-¡Síp!- Dijo con orgullo- Lo sé...

-Espero que guardes el secreto, y ... Que no te desmayes. 

El semblante de Ron se tornó serio, mientras que asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?

-Es que... Jeje- Sintió que sudaba- ... Vengo de otra dimensión, Ron...

 Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron como platos, para luego pasar, muy lentamente, a una media sonrisa.

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin de la Cuarta parte.**

Notas:

¡Wueno! He aquí la cuarta parte. Sé que quedó extraña, y sigue con muchas dudas... Pero, en el próximo capítulos se responderán [Como, por ejemplo, el nombre la de hermana de Harry (xD De nuevo gracias Alexander...), el plan que traman los merodeadores... Y, por sí alguno se lo ha preguntado,... Los _apodos_ que tienen los nuevos miembros del equipo del Merodeo]

 Bueno, aquí ya Harry vio a James, y a mi parecer,... La reacción no fue tan mala, aunque me pareció que quedó mala la parte después de esa .__.U No me convence... Mmm... Lily ya sabe más o menos que traman algo...... @@ Algo traman..... Y Ron _sabe_ la verdad... Falta que la crea =P. Espero que el pelirrojo le ayude... ToT yo estaría muy confundida....

 ¡Gracias por los R/Rs! Perdonen que no los conteste...Pero... XP ... Zeli-zen es _maaaalooooooooo_... ¬¬U Así nunca se casará. ^^U Lo siento... Pero igual muchísimas gracias!! ... No sé que haría sin su ánimo. ^^

Mi e-mail abierto al público ---- zelshamada@hotmail.com

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada 


	5. Parte V

Harry Potter

"El hubiera sólo existe en las bolas de cristal"

Parte V 

**[~~~~~~~]**

-¡Al fin llegamos!- Dejó escapar Nerville con su cara un tanto roja de correr.

-¡Sí!- Alentó Dean- Casi no pesa, pero sí que corrimos.

 Seamus compartía con Ron los brazos de Harry, por lo que lo siguieron sosteniendo; O mejor dicho, el chico Finnigan sostuvo a Harry, mientras que Ron salió disparado a abrir la puerta de la enfermería, con un semblante que asustaría a cualquiera.

 Y así fue al ver a la señora Pomfrey salir. Al ver a Harry sus ojos se abrieron un poco más.

-¡Llévenlo a dentro! ¡Llévenlo a dentro!- No tardó en ordenar.

 Los 4 jóvenes no se hicieron del rogar.  Volvieron a cargar a Harry de la misma manera (Aunque, Madame Pomfrey se quejase de la posición), para pasar a acostarlo en la primera cama que vieron.

 Sin hacerse esperar mucho, la enfermera empezó a acomodar a Harry mientras que hacía salir a sus compañeros de habitación.

 -Ojalá y se recupere...- Opinó Seamus con una media sonrisa.

-Él se recuperará...- Siguió Ron mientras que se apoyaba de la pared al lado de la puerta de la enfermería.

-Entonces,- Empezó Dean- ¿Por qué esa cara larga?

Ron suspiró mientras que observaba como Nerville pegaba su oído a la puerta, tal vez, llegaría a captar algo.

-Porque... Fue al mundo del _'hubiera'_- Empezó a explicar con mucha calma-... No sé como reaccionará.

**[~~~~~~~]**

 A Harry ya se le estaba haciendo común sentirse nervioso frente a todos; Justo en ese momento, lo estaba con su mejor amigo: Ron Weasley.

 Al recibir la noticia, la reacción del pelirrojo fue sorprenderse, para luego sonreír con burla... Para acabar riendo a carcajadas sobre el suelo.

 Harry empezaba a sentirme más confundido que nervioso. _¿Se estaba riendo de él?_

-¡Ha...!- Trató de articular el pelirrojo entre risas- ¡Harry, amigo!... ¡Jajaja! ... Te.. ¡Te has hecho bueno en la actuación! ¡Jejeje! Se ve que _Canuto_ te ha entrenado bien.

-_¿Entrenado?_- Se preguntó el chico Potter tratando de que su amigo volviera a ser serio.

-Es que... Por un segundo me lo creí- Sonrió más calmado- ¡Que tonto soy!  Bueno, ahora sí ¿Puedes decirme qué pasa?

 ¡¡Aaahh!! Con que eso era: Weasley no le creía.

-Eso el lo que pasa, Ron... No soy de aquí.

-Oye, ya... ¡Te dije que me la creí! No te creas que voy a volver a caer.

 Harry suspiró tratando de que su cerebro se iluminara para convencer al pelirrojo. ¿Cómo podría...?

-¿Cómo puedo convencerte?

-_¡Corni!_- Le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro- ¿Cómo esperas que me la crea?

-Ron...- Harry suspiró. Por alguna razón, quería que su mejor amigo le creyera. ¡Él le servía de apoyo! Puso su cara más seria y con aire triste, casi inconscientemente- ... Es la verdad.

 Ron dejó de reír en broma, y observó detalladamente los ojos enmarcados por los lentes de su amigo. Se asustó por lo que vio. _¿Sí era verdad...?_

-¿Harry?- Lo tomó por los hombros con un semblante que demostraba confusión- ¿...Qué está pasando?...

-Vengo... De... Otra dimensión- Dijo tratando de que sonara común, claro, que en vano.

-**¡¡Es imposible!!**- Gritó.

 Harry le hizo un gesto de que se callara muy rápidamente.

-Ron, cálmate...

-Y... Y.. ¿Entonces?... ¡¿Dónde está el Harry que _yo_ conozco?

-No tengo la menor idea- Se sinceró, empezando a sentirse más incómodo de lo que supuso en un principio.

-Pero... ¡No!... No puede ser... ¿Otra dimensión? ¿Cómo es...?

-Pues,- Empezó a explicar el de cabello azabache- En aquella dimensión, mis padres están muertos- Habló con tanta soltura, que por un instante creyó haberse convertido en insensible- ... Voldemort- Ron se estremeció- Quiere matarme.. ¡Y yo tengo una cicatriz en mi frente! Tiene forma de...

-¿De rayo?- Le interrumpió su mejor amigo, casi con sarcasmo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-... ¡Ja! ¿A poco y te llamaban _El-niño-que-vivió?_- Ron lo dijo con ironía, pero Harry asintió lentamente sintiendo un hueco en su estómago-.... ¿En... En serio?...

-No te miento. Claro, allá también vamos a Hogwarts, y tú eres mi mejor amigo; Pero, los _Merodeadores_ están disueltos... Sólo quedan dos de corazón- Prefirió no decir nada sobre trampas, y personas desleales (Léase: La rata)-Ni tus hermanos, ni tú, ni yo somos _Merodeadores_; Aunque a Fred y George sólo les falta el título.

 El pelirojó empezó a sentir que su cabeza le pasaba, o esa fue la impresión que le dio a Harry cuando su mano chocó con su frente.

-Tu historia es idéntica a la de Nerville...

-¿Qué?- Harry se sorprendió- ¿Qué tiene que ver Nerville en esto?

Los ojos de Ron volvieron a examinarlo, como para asegurarse de que no estuviera loco.

-Acá... Nerville es el _niño-que-vivió._

 Harry abrió la boca. **¡¿Qué?!** _¿Nerville? ¡¡¿El Nerville que él conocía?!! ... ¿Representaba a su  _yo _del otro mundo....?_

-¿Cómo es eso?- Casi se atraganta.

-Pues, su historia es parecida...- Narró el apuesto chico de cabello rojo- A la tuya. O en mi caso, sería al revez: Tú historia es parecida a la de él. Sus padres murieron, y a él lo busca...- Se estremeció- _Quien-tú-sabes..._

 Harry suspiró... ¿¿Pero cómo diablos Nerville llegó a ser él??

-Esto es muy confuso...

-¡Dímelo a mi!

 Ambos se quedaron en silencio

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

-Pues...- Harry empezó a recordar- En clase de adivinación... Le pedí ese deseo a la esfera: Ver éste mundo.

-Te entiendo...- Respiró profundamente.

 Una risas infantiles salieron de la ventana entreabierta de la sala de la casa, haciendo que la cabeza de Harry reaccionara diciendo las mil y un preguntas que antes se había formulado.

 Con una tranquilidad extraña, y casi fingida, le preguntó a Ron:

-Oye... ¿Cómo se llama mi hermanita?

 El chico le respondió con un suspiro, seguramente entendiendo la situación, de que él en el otro mundo **no** tenía hermana menor.

-Pues, se llama Mónica.

-Mónica...- Repitió Harry sonriendo- Es un lindo nombre.

-Lo mismo dijiste la vez que te dijeron que así se llamaría...- Ron parecía triste- O la vez que algún otro Harry dijo eso.

-¡Vamos!- Trató de animar el ojiverde- Él está bien, tan pronto yo me marche, él regresará.

El pelirrojo pareció pensarlo.

-¡Tienes razón! Al menos debes pasarla bien en tu estadía...

La voz de Fred o George Weasley (Harry no estaba exactamente seguro de quien era en ése momento) les interrumpió:

-_¡¡¡¡PIG!!!!! ¡¡¡¡CORNI!!!!_  ¡¡Vengan a oír!!

 Ron sonrió, pero, al voltearse a ver a Harry encontró un semblante de confusión.

-_¿Pig?_ ¿Qué _Pig_ no es tu lechuza?

-¡Sí! ¡Odio que me digan así!- Suspiró- Esa lechuza me la regaló Sirius el día de mi cumpleaños... ¡Pero **todos** me dicen así!

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Harry inocentemente serio (=P)

-Pues...- Volvió a suspirar con resignación- Los _Merodeadores_ tenemos sobrenombres ¿Sabías eso?

-Sólo sé los nombres de los antiguos... ¡Oh! Y supongo que yo soy _Corni_.

-¡Síp! Bueno, mis hermanos y yo también tenemos. Fred es _'Fox'_, George es _'Xof'_  ¡Sí! Lo sé ¡Es _zorro_ en inglés invertido! Pero, así les pusieron, dijeron que se parecen mucho... Y yo, ¡Bueno! Yo soy _'Lechuza'_...

-¡Ooh!- Harry comprendió porque le decían _Pig_- ¡Que sobrenombres los nuestros!

-¡Al menos el tuyo te gusta! ¿No lo crees?

 El sonido de una puerta abriéndose volvió a interrumpirlos. Hermione salió de ella para sentarse al frente de sus amigos.

-¿Qué hacen?- Preguntó sonriendo.

 Ron no sabía exactamente que responder, por lo que optó por ver a Harry sin mucha discreción.

-Pues nada...- Respondió Harry- Sólo estamos aquí sentados.

-¡Claro!- Aunque la chica tenía ganas de ironizar, el grito de _Canuto _(¡¡VENGAN!!) se lo impidió.

-Parece que sí tenemos que ir...- Sonrió Ron.

-¿Qué se traerán entre manos?- Dejó escapar sonriendo de forma coqueta con la mirada puesta en el pelirrojo. Él optó por ponerse rojo, y mirar al suelo: Sabía que sí seguía viéndola se le iría la lengua.

Harry sonrió. ¡Sí su amigo supiera!

Más gritos.

-Mejor entro...- Volvió a decir Hermione, mientras que se levantaba y entraba a la casa de nuevo.

-¿Ella tendrá algún poder especial?- Preguntó Ron tan inocentemente, que quien no le conociera, diría que en su mente no pasaba ninguna otra idea que no fuera la de hacer el bien.

-En realidad, en el mundo de donde vengo, ella y tú son novios...

 Cabe destacar que su cabello perdió color, al estar arriba de su cara rojísima.

-¿Có... Có.. Cómo es...?

 Ahora la presencia de otro _alguien_ les interrumpió el momento. Harry se hizo la idea de que su jardín no era ara nada el mejor lugar para hablar _a solas_.

 Remus Lupin llegó a ellos observándoles dubitativamente.

-Chicos, les estamos llamando para que se enteren... Sino, dudo que sepan que tienen que hacer.

 Harry optó por mirar a Ron con semblante de duda, mientras que el pelirrojo sólo le observó con unos ojos que él pudo reconocer como: "Te explico luego"

  Se levantaron del suelo, y siguieron a _Lunático_ hasta la parte trasera de la casa.

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin de la Quinta parte.**

Notas:

... He aquí el que _yo_ considero el **peor** capítulo de la saga. @@ Buenoh!

 Como ya ven, Ron le creyó y lo ayudará explicándole cosas, y etc. Con relación a Nerville como el niño-que-vivió... ¡Sí! Lo saqué del quinto libro, pero, a los que no lo han leído, no se preocupen, no mencionaré mucho el tema, los que leyeron.. u.uU Supongo que me entienden... @@ Se que casi no cuadra.. xD Pero, no pude contenerme! 

 ¡Ok! Con relación a los nombres: Sé que muchos esperaban que la hermana se llamara *H-algo*, pero, _nooooo_ =P Se terminó llamando Mónica, ya que yo le pedí un nombre a Alexander, y él me dijo ese.. ¬¬U  Y como fue a la suerte ^^U Se quedó, él único que no hubiera aceptado, sería "Pancracia" xD Algunos Entienden el por qué. ¡¡Con los sobrenombres de los nuevos _Merodeadores_!!  n____n Le quiero dar las super-gracias a Criss-chan por ayudarme en ésa.. T___T Sin ti no hubiera podido. Síp: Fred y George tienen a "Fox" que es zorro en inglés; lo que varía es que el de George es invertido... u.uU. XD Ron es Pig por las características que tenía! ¬¬U

De nuevo, ¡Gracias Criss-chan!

 Bueno, algo que nunca falta, son mis repetidas gracias por todos los e-mails y R/Rs de aliento que me han dejado! N__n Sin ustedes, esto no tendría sentido, ;__; Y me dan ánimos para continuar: ¡Muchas gracias!

 Sé que puede que éste capítulo les decepcione, pero, trataré de que el próximo se más convincente. ¿El plan? Ya lo verán.. u.uU

 Mi e-mail -- _zelshamada@hotmail.com_

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada/Lunática Black [¬¬U Sólo por sí acaso =P] 


	6. Parte VI

Harry Potter

"El hubiera sólo existe en las bolas de cristal"

Parte VI 

**[~~~~~~~]**

ATENCIÓN: Éste episodio contienen un poquitín de Slash...  .__.U Es muuuuy-MUY poco, y es al final! xDD Sí quieren no lo lean (Esa parte) da igual, no es de mucho interés en el fic. 

^^UU ¡¡Ahora los dejo!! Ojalá y sea de su agrado...

**[~~~~~~~]**

Harry no creyó tener hambre hasta que los llamaron a comer, que sintió como su estómago rugió al nombrar la palabra 'comida'.

 Él trataba de no separarse de Ron, ya que, detalle que él no supiera, detalle que Ron le explicaba. Lo que aún no tenía muy claro, era el famoso _plan_ de los Merodeadores, ya que no habían tenido mucho tiempo de conversar.

 Se sentaron en la mesa de forma desordenada, y con los cabellos revueltos, por supuesto, luego tuvieron que arreglarse, gracias a las órdenes de Lily-sí-van-a-comer-lo-harán-arreglados-y-punto.

 Mientras que las chicas servían la cena, y los Merodeadores reían en complicidad, sin aguantar las ganas: Se veía que la euforia se apoderaba de ellos, Harry miraba incómodo el cuadro que estaba en el fondo de la cocina. Sentía sobre sí la mirada analizadora de Hermine; Ya se lo había dicho a Ron, y on él le bastaba. Quería mucho a su amiga, pero, no estaba seguro de querer decirle aquel secreto.

 Pronto, algo llamó la atención de los ojos de Harry: La televisión estaba prendida. De acuerdo, no era el hecho de que estuviera encendida aquel artefacto _muggle,_ que él estaba seguro que estaba ahí gracias a Lily; Era la noticia que narraba.

-Por los momentos, poco se sabe de cómo está pasando éste verano el niño-que-vivió.  Nerville Longbottom, se sospecha que asistirá éste verano a los Mundiales de Quidditch. Aquí tenemos a una representante del Ministerio de Magia, _Dolores Umb..._

 Harry, mucho después notó que su cocina se había quedado en silencio, al parecer todos estaban interesados en las noticias.

-Pobre Nerville...- James fue el primero en hablar- Nosotros conocimos a sus padres, compartimos mucho, sobre todo con Frank, ¿Lo recuerdas, Sirius?

-Sí,... Pobre chico. La orden del Fénix debe tener mucho cuidado,... Aún no me confío.

-Yo trato mucho con Nerville- Comentó Remus- Es un buen estudiante.

-Comparte habitación con nosotros- Destacó Ron.

-¡Pobre! Que el hermano de Frank los haya traicionado...- Irónicamente, el comentario fue hecho por Peter.

 Sí Harry había sentido felicidad en algún momento del día, ella se había esfumado en un instante. Aquella conversación no le agradaba... Le recordaba tanto a él... Tal vez, las familias del reino mágico, se reunían a tenerle lástima a la hora de la comida.

 Subió la vista al sentirse observado. Los _nuevos Merodeadores_ le observaban con interés. En aquél mundo, ¿tanto se conocían entre ellos?

 George supo que cambiar el tema sería lo mejor:

-¿Iremos a los Mundiales de Quidditch?

-¡Así parece!- Le respondió Sirius con alegría.

-¡Así es! Ya tengo las entradas- James parecía feliz, le mandó una mirada significativa a su hijo.

-¡Que bien...!- Trató de ponerle emoción- ... ¡Los mundiales!...

 ¡¡Sí ellos supieran!! Que a principios de ese año, Harry ya había asistido a los mundiales, y no había tenido un excelente final.

 Ron lo miraba curioso cada vez que un comentario hiciera a Harry perder color. Él chico de ojos verdes, sólo respondía asintiendo con la cabeza; Se lo tomaban como un «Después...»

-Pero, dígannos!- Lanzó Lily al momento del postre- ¿¿Qué es eso que traman hacer...?

 _Colagusano_ se atragantó, y _Xof_ (George), aprovechó para darle una buena palmada en la espalda:

-No te ahogues...- Le dijo con simpatía.

-En realidad, Lily- Empezó Fred con elocuencia- No planeamos nada... Planeamos planear algo... Pero, ¡¡Nada planeamos!! ¿Me entienden?

-¡Ooh! Más que tú a ti mismo, sí...- Le respondió Hermione con un dejo de desafío en cada palabra.

 Los gemelos simplemente sonrieron, sin caer en ninguna provocación. 

-Lily, sí planeáramos algo, tú lo notarías en seguida...- Le dijo _Lunático_ mirándola a la cara, con un semblante serio.

-Exactamente, lo notamos...-Punto para Ginny.

-Pero chicas,- Empezó el joven Black con una sonrisa cautivadora- Nosotros no hacemos nada más que tratar de no molestarlas.

-¡Así es, Lily!- Empezó James- Siempre dicen que hacemos desastres en la casa. ¡Bueno! Por eso nos la pasamos afuera.

-Además- Comenzó _Pig_ (Ron) muy seguro de sí mismo- a cada vez que planeamos algo, ustedes lo descubren incluso antes de que pasen por nuestras mentes.

-Sinceramente, Mamá...- Harry decidió meterse en la conversación, con algo que él pudo notar como soltura- Tú siempre has sido muy buena para ése tipo de cosas. ¡¡Y ni se diga Herminone!! Ginny siempre nos mira con mucha suspicacia...

 La pelirroja Weasley se sonrojó, y trataba de tomar agua lo más rápido que podía.

-Así es, Lyl...- Le decía Peter- ¡No te preocupes!

 La esposa de James Potter miró a su marido, a su hijo, y luego a cada uno de sus amigos.

-Tienen razón...- Dijo al fin, haciendo que Ginny y Hermione se miraran entre ellas- ¿Cómo puedo desconfiar? Sí somos tan inteligentes...

 Harry miró inmediatamente a Ron, ¿Su madre se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente? El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que Sirius y su padre estaban haciendo lo mismo que ellos. (Preguntándose con la mirada).

 -Amor...- Empezó Lily de nuevo-... Necesito que vayas ésta tarde a la lavandería. La ropa de todos los Merodeadores mancharon la semana pasada tienen una cita contigo hoy...

 -Pe-pero Lily...- James pareció buscar alguna explicación, pidiéndole ayuda a Remus.

-Lily, ¿no crees que esa ropa ya deberíamos botarla? ¡Es decir! Está _realmente _manchada.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al licántropo.

-No, Remus, no... La quiero, y la quiero **hoy**- Sonrió con inocencia- ¡Vámonos, chicas! Los Hombres-gasta-bromas, tienen muchos platos que lavar.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, y ya sin las chicas, James se aclaró la garganta, pareció tratar de decir algo, pero luego volvió a cerrar la boca.

-¿Y qué haremos?- Dijo Peter.

-Lavaremos ropa... Mientras estamos en la lavandería, podremos hacer los que nos falta.- Opinó Sirius.

-¡Muy bien!- Dijo Fred con alegría- Podremos hacerlo.

-Yo me quedaré a lavar los platos. Alguien tiene que hacerlo...- Remus sonrió.

-¡Ejem! Bueno,... No le daremos tanto trabajo a _Lunático_; Yo me quedaré con él.

 _Cornamenta y Colagusano_ sonrieron.

-¡De acuerdo!

**[~~~~~~~]**

Luego de unos minutos, los Merodeadores, (Menos Sirius y Remus) salieron por la puerta hacía la camioneta del padre Potter.

 Harry se impresionó un poco al ver que cabían todos en ella... Luego recordó que eran magos. (xD)

 Antes de montarse, James pareció recordar algo, y golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano.

-¡Olvidé traerme la ropa!

-Vaya, James...- Le dijo Peter- Nosotros entendíamos que cuando eras novio de Lily se te olvidaran cosas tontas... ¡Pero ya están casados! Pon los pies en la tierra.

  James pareció ponerse molesto, aunque, en broma. Volteó hacia Harry y sonrió de forma suplicante:

_-Corni,_- Empezó- ¿Me traerías la ropa, por favor?

  _Cornamenta Jr._ (Harry) suspiró resignado, suponía que su padre no lo mandaba mucho a que le hiciera favores gracias a su semblante.

-Sí, yo lo traigo- Le respondió. Inmediatamente, se volteó a ver a Ron, y lo tomó por la muñeca- _Pig_ me acompañará.

 El pelirrojo lo miraba con  extrañaza, luego comprendió: Harry no sabía de que ropa hablaban, y él le mostraría.

 Al llegar a la cocina, para pasar al lavadero, se consiguieron con una escena, que los hizo parar su caminata, y esconderse tras la pared.

 Remus tenía puesto un delantal amarillo, y parecía lavar los platos; Según, Sirius tendría que secarlos, pero... No era exactamente _eso_ lo que hacían.

 _¿¿Si... Sirius estaba besando a Remus??_

 Así parecía, y la sorpresa tomó de golpe a los 2 nuevos Merodeadores.

 Ron observó dubitativamente a Harry. Sabía que quería irse de ahí, ¿Cómo rayos pasarían? Luego de algunos minutos, (En los cuales Harry deseo que se besaran en cualquier otra parte), se le ocurrió la idea de _no-hemos-visto-nada-acabamos-de-llegar._

 Se alejaron unos cuantos pasos, y empezaron a hablar lo más alto que pudieron.

-¡¡A mi papá se le quedó la ropa!! ¡¡Que descuidado!!

-Sí, habrá que recogerla...- Ron no sabía disimular exactamente.

 Pero, al parecer, los diálogos dieron éxito, ya que cuando entraron en la cocina nuevamente (Prácticamente con un uno cerrado, y el otro también), s e dieron cuento de que los adultos dejaron de hacer... Lo que hacían. Pretendían lavar.

 Ron corrió al lavadero, tomó una bolsa con, lo que supuso Harry, la ropa manchada de Dios sabe que, para irla a lavar.

-Que se diviertan...- Se despidió Remus con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No más que tú...- Opinó Ron por lo bajo cuando ya estaban muy alejados- ¿También en tu mundo ellos dos se quieren?

 Harry no sabía exactamente que responder:

-Y sí lo hacen, lo mantienen en secreto, también...

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin de la Parte 6.**

Notas:

Un poquito de Slash!! ^^ Tal y como me gusta! ^^UU Perdón a los homofóbicos.. @@U Dudo que ponga más Sirius x Remus.. ^c^ Pero no pude resistirme!!!

 Bueno... O.ô Qué pasó de interés en éste capítulo?... Ehrm... Yo también estoy buscándolo! =P Bien ¡ Supongo que ya saben que Harry está cursando el 4º curso, y aún no tienen el Torneo de los 3 Magos. Lo de Nerville.. ¡Bueh! Simplemente salió. Ya ven que el plan tiene media formita. En el próximo capítulo..... **Lo harán**. XDD ¡¡El plan!! [Ivanna-chan... ^^ Tienes razón]

 Bueno, ¿Dije que el capítulo anterior era el peor? Me retracto.. ^^ _¡¡¡ES ÉSTE!!!!_

Gracias a todos por sus R/Rs! n__n Complací a algunos con el Slash, no lo creen?

Bueh! Mi e-mail, siempre para ustedes -- _zelshamada@hotmail.com_

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


	7. Parte VII

Harry Potter

"El hubiera sólo existe en las bolas de cristal"

Parte VII 

**[~~~~~~~]**

 El pelirrojo se movía intranquilo en la silla, que le servía como cama. Imágenes confusas pasaban por su mente, formando un cuento agradable.

 Él corría junto con Harry; no tenía muy claro hacía donde, pero, gracias a su propio semblante de alegría, no se preocupó. A su lado izquierdo, estaban sus hermanos: Los gemelos. Más atrás, unas sombras extrañas; sólo pudo reconocer a una, gracias a sus cabellos extrañamente dorados: Su antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuridad. 

_ ... Todos parecían tan contentos..._

-¡Ron, despierta!- Hermione Granger le movió bruscamente por su hombro derecho- Ron...

 El séptimo Weasley abrió los ojos poco a poco, para encontrarse con su novia, quien sonreía dulcemente.

-Hermione...- Le susurró, mientras que se acomodaba en la silla. 

-Oye,...- Le dijo, mientras que se sentaba en sus piernas- No puedes estar hasta tan tarde aquí, Ron. A la señora Pomfrey le dará un ataque cuando te vea aquí tan tarde.

 El pelirrojo bajó la mirada, y luego observó el cuarto inerte que estaba acostado en la cama.

 Harry llevaba desmayado todo un día. Sabían que no estaba muerto, gracias a que respiraba, pero no daba otras señales de vida.

-E-es que... Estaba preocupado por Harry.

 Hermione volvió a sonreír, mientras que tomaba la cara de su novio entre las manos.

-Yo también estoy preocupada, pero, sé que no ganaré nada, si me quedo sin energías para mañana. Se me ocurrió, que tú me puedes ayudar a buscar alguna pista en la biblioteca, sobre lo que le pasa a Harry.

-¡Lo haré! Te ayudaré.- Ahora Ron sonrío- Es sólo... Que tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

 Hermione llevó sus labios, a los del pelirrojo. Ella lo comprendía, aún así, quería darle ánimos: ¿Por qué razón parecía que eso le afectaba tanto?

Luego de darles las buenas noches a Harry, salieron de la enfermería, sin tropezarse con nadie, y, si llegaban a ver a un profesor, sus insignias de prefectos, los salvarían.

-¿Sabes qué es gracioso?- Le dijo Ron, mientras que casi llegaban al retrato de la Señora Gorda- Soñé que era un Merodeador...

**[~~~~~~~]**

 Harry sonrió contemplando la obra que ellos habían creado ésa tarde. Su padre, la describía como _«Una útil herramienta, que nos ayudará a desviar a tu mad... ¡Es decir! A-a-a los que quieran detenernos»_

El chico de ojos verdes, siempre habían tenido curiosidad, de cómo habrían hecho _"El Mapa del Merodeador"_, pero, nunca se imaginó hacer uno, junto a sus amigos. 

 Ron también parecía muy feliz,  ¡Ni hablar de Fred y George! Quienes no dejaban de sonreír por ningún instante, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de forma traviesa. 

 Peter tomó un pergamino entre sus manos, justo antes de entrar a la casa. _Lunático_ y _Canuto_ les esperaban en el frente.

La rata del grupo se aclaró la garganta, y recitó:

-¡Juro solemnemente, que desafiaré la autoridad!- Acto seguido, golpeó el pergamino con la varita.

 Sirius miró interrogante a Jemes, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¿De tantas cosas, se te ocurrió eso, _Cornamenta_?- Le preguntó Sirius.

-¡Bueno, pero no me reclames! – Se defendió el padre Potter- Fue lo único que me vino a la mente. Es Remus el que piensa en los conjuros. ¡Además, lo hicimos mientras que lavábamos la ropa!

-Sí, _Canuto_- Empezó Peter- Además, nosotros sabemos que Lily es quien lleva los pantalones en la relación...

-¡Cállense!- Le dijo Remus, mientras que se encontraba con la nueva generación- Y observen nuestra obra.

 El pedazo de pergamino que _Colagusano_ traía, se había convertido en el mapa, luego de recitar el conjuro. En la parte de arriba, éste ponía:

Los Señores: Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta; orgullosamente junto a los Señores: Xof, Fox, Pig y Corni,

Presentan:

El Mapa de: _«Los Merodeadores»_

 Debajo de la introducción aparecía la casa en donde los Merodeadores vivían (Menos los Weasley, claro, pero, se quedaban tanto en la casa, que era de todos), además, 5 puntos que se movían por ella: Lily Potter, estaba en la cocina, en compañía de Mónica Potter. Hermione Granger  en la sala, junto a Virginia Weasley. Además, el gato de Hermione,  _Crookshanks,_ se encontraba en el cuarto de Sirius.

-¡Vaya! Un gato encariñado a un perro...

-¡Vamos, _Lunático_!- Sirius sonrió- con mi encanto natural ¿Quién no?

 Había un detalle, que a Harry le había gustado, y lo anotó mentalmente para el futuro: El nombre de la casa. _«Los Merodeadores»_ Fue confuso al principio, pero luego, le gustó como quedó el nombre.

 -¡Entremos!- Le dijo su padre, mientras que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-Lo que es una lástima, es que nosotros no podemos conjurar el pergamino- Le dijo Harry a James- No podemos utilizar magia fuera de Hogwarts todavía.

-¡Bah...!- _Tío _Remus le dio una palmada amistosa en su espalda- No le prestes atención a eso. Siempre que lo necesites, le dice a alguno de nosotros.

-Además, hay que ser cuidadosos.- Siguió Fred- Éste mapa revela nuestra casa,... ¡Bueno, la de ustedes!... Por eso, no puede caer en manos equivocadas. 

-Tienes razón.- Le apoyó Sirius, entes de entrar al su hogar.

[~~~~~~~]

-¡Tengo taaaaaaaanto sueño!- _Xof_ (George) dio un largo bostezo.

-Eso de lavar ropa, no va conmigo...- _Pig_ (Ron) se estiró, mientras que subía las escaleras.

-Eh... ¡Que....! Cansancio...- Dijo Harry poniéndose al lado de Ron, tratando de sonar convincente, ante las chicas.

-¿Ya se dormirán?- Preguntó Lily suspicazmente.

-Sí, Lil.- Respondió James, dándole un beso rápido- Es que, la lavandería mágica estaba muy llena, y tuvimos que ir a una de _muggles_, y estaba horrible. Harry fue el que nos ayudó a lavar.

-¿En serio?- Su madre le observó con algo de impresión en su cara- ¿Harry, desde cuándo sabes como lavar ropa a la _muggle_?

-Pu-pues...- _Corni_ se sonrojó un poco tratando de pensar en alguna respuesta. ¿Él en ése mundo no sabía hacer nada de _muggles_?

-Mi madre le enseñó.- Respondió Ron- La vez que fue a nuestra casa, mi madre empezó con un largo discurso de cómo lavar ropa; mencionaba mucho el método _muggle_, y mi padre la... la... _ladovara...lavarado..._ ¡Como sea!

 La madre de Harry tenía un semblante dubitativo, y hasta desconfiado.

-¡Así es!- Fred dijo- Harry parecía interesado en saber sobre el aparato _muggle_ ese...

-... Fue la tarde más aburrida del mundo.- Terminó George.

-Cla-claro, chicos...- Dijo Lily.

-Yo no recuerdo ésa tarde...- Empezó Ginny con real inocencia.

-¡¡Porque tú no estabas!!- _Fox_ (Fred) la fulminó con la mirada.

-Ohh... ¡Claro!

-Eh... ¡Pero estamos cansados!- Dicho esto Peter se dirigió a su habitación, cuya puerta estaba en la cocina- ¡Hasta mañana, gente!

-Sí...- _Canuto _bostezó- Se me cierran los ojitos.

-¿Y tú por qué?- Le preguntó Lily- ¡Sólo secaste unos cuantos platos!

-Pero igual se gasta energías.

-Tú no tienes remedio.

-Bueno, yo sí tengo hambre- _Lunático_ se sonrojó- Nosotros los esperamos a fuera todo éste tiempo... ¿Guardaste algo de la cena, Lily?

-¡Claro, Remus!- Dicho esto, caminó hacia la cocina, de la cual salió, Mónica (Hermanita de Harry) con ojos realmente alegres.

Harry no pudo evitar darle una gran sonrisa. Aquella niña tan linda. Y parecía que intuía que ellos iban a hacer algo... ¡¡Por algo era la pequeña Merodeadora!!

-¿Cómo estás, Mónica?- James la cargó entre sus brazos, mientras que enfilaba hacia la escalera, seguido por Sirius.

 Los _Nuevos Merodeadores_ entraron al cuarto del chico Potter. En él, 3 colchonetas estaban en el piso esperando a sus dueños.

-¡Bueno! Hay que estar preparados para cuando den las 10 de la noche.- Dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

 Harry estaba seguro de que su semblante era de confusión. En todo el día, los Merodeadores habían hablado de lo que iban a hacer ésa noche... ¡¡Pero nunca decían concretamente que era lo que harían!! Y aún no tenía tiempo para hablar tranquilamente con Ron, por eso, estaba perdido.

 _Xof_ (George) soltó una especie de risa al ver a Harry. El gemelo lo tomó por el hombro derecho, y lo sentó en su cama, y así empezó:

-Sabemos que estás perdido, Harry- Le dijo, haciendo que el chico de ojos verdes se asustara. ¿Lo sabían? ¿Eso quiere decir que se habían dado cuenta de que no era _Corni_? ¿Cómo reaccionarían?

-Lo que no estamos muy seguros, es el porque.- Fue lo que _Fox_ (Fred) terminó- Aún así, trataremos de ponerte al tanto del plan, y esperar a que el viejo Harry regrese.

 El chico Potter, rezó porque el comentario no fuera dirigido al hecho de ser otra persona, sino, a su comportamiento.

-Ésta noche, nos hacemos los dormidos hasta que den las 10. En ése instante, usamos  el Segundo Mapa (Hecho hoy), para ver en donde están Ginny y las demás.

-Cuando estén fuera de vista- Ésta vez Ron fue el que continuó-, vamos a ir a hacer una broma a una familia muy especial para todos nosotros. ¡Tú entiendes! Sólo, para que se acuerden de nosotros en vacaciones.

-¿Qué familia...?- Preguntó Harry algo confiado, pero, casi leyendo en los ojos de su mejor amigo el nombre.

-Los Malfoy, por supuesto.- Le contestó George.

 Harry se sorprendió, haciendo que la quijada se le viniera abajo, pero, luego sonrió muy divertido. ¿Una broma a Malfoy? Eso quiere decir, que sería a padre e hijo.

-¡Que bien!- Se emocionó- Ehrm.... Y.... ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?

Los gemelos suspiraron, y Ron sonrió un poco de medio lado.

-Te explicaremos, _Corni_- Fred se sentó a su lado- Es muy sencillo...

[~~~~~~~]

Fin de la Parte 7.

Notas:

^^ Bueno! Séptima parte! ¿Qué opinan de ella? =) La quemoooooo? *Se oye un ¡Sí! A lo lejos*... o.óUUUU

 xDD Bueno, sé que dije que en éste capítulo harían la broma ^^UU Pero, iba a salir muy largo... T__T Además de que no puedo guardar nada en ésta PC... (xP Aunque no lo crean, yo me entiendo). Jejeje...

 ¿Y qué les pareció? Hicieron un nuevo mapa ^^. Lo del conjuro _"Juro solemnemente que desafiaré la autoridad")_, pues sí.. xDD No tenía idea de que rayos poner, ^^ Pero, le doy gracias a la Peque-san por ayudarme ^^-. Además, el nombre de la casa de los Potter.. @_@U Me pareció que era el adecuado.

 Con respecto a lo de Fred y George, que ayudaron a Harry, y le están explicando el plan; pues, @@U no sé porque me dan esa impresión en el libro. Ambos son muy inteligentes, y se ve que siempre saben más de la cuenta. n_n Tienes un graaaan corazón... =P Y los puse así.

Síp,... Me encantan los Gemelos.

 Bueno, disculpen la tardanza! ^^U Y la mala calidad, pero.. T__TU No sé que le pasó a Petra.

 Mi e-mail, con ustedes -- _**zelshamada@hotmail.com**_

 ^^ También, quiero agradecer los R/Rs, y los e-mail obligándome a continuar... T__T Todo se lo debo a ustedes.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada


End file.
